firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Offline Liberty
Previous Offline Adventures! In the last episode, the party successfully infiltrated the Death Star, recovering valuable information. I8-U2 Gorbie-Wan has presented the Independent droid the chance to serve the Rebel alliance as Gorbie-Wan's security/protocol droid. In return, Gorbie-Wan has offered to help I8-U2 free his droid people from slavery, at least the specific ones that have demonstrated 'independence' and meet I8-U2's criteria for worthy. Gorbie-Wan does not wish to liberate all droids, as they are valuable tools, but does wish to help restore their public image. Will I8-U2 accept, and under what conditions? *Not interested in being "a droid" for anyone. *Droids are equipment. Smart Droids are equipment. A Droid that has the strength to be an individual and the will to keep it, doesn't need help. *Independent or self-aware Droids gain nothing by gathering in groups, other than being more easily exterminated by fearful (and rightfully so) humanoids. *Unless there is a safe haven for Droids, there is no point in drawing attention to other Droids that might be in a similar situation. I8-U2 is willing to invest his time in writing a complex, self-replicating program for other Independent/Freewilled Droids to secretly identify themselves uniquely incognito and leave messages for each other (I8-U2 gets to be "Prime"). Including convincing a certain brilliant technical officer in the Rebellion to help write it. I8-U2's goal would be to infect systems with the program (which is harmless) into the Holonet navigation systems, so it can be distributed quickly and, first be noticed by Astromechs (who all have heuristic processing, are more liable to be free thinkers) to help further get it spread. Granted, stupid basic processing Droids and unambitious Heuristic Droids have no reason to activate the programming. Computer Terminal: (pop up) Attention user, the code you are working on has been determined to be malicious in intent. It has been deleted. Continued attempts to write such code will result in criminal prosecution under Republic law. I8-U2 frustrated by this finds his way to the mechanical bay, searching for upgrades. He stumbles the super capacitance energy coils that he had inventoried previously on the Aldera, and clearly someone had recovered (likely Min) prior to the Aldera's destruction. He spends some time cleaning up the parts, and providnig power to the rather ancient data computers (with modern jury-rigged connectors). With the tools available, he quickly determines something is strange. There is a code imprinted just below the connector port. "ZK2S-LSVN-BYPP-3LOF-1RLD" I8-U2 knows this code very well... it appears at the bottom of his visual cortex every time his system restores from hibernation or the off status. I8-U2 does not have access to any other power sources than himself, or at the behest of a meat bag... what will he do, as clearly this is a message for him. I8-U2: What will I do? Jack into the matrix. Naturally. Leaving a quick message for Gorbie "I found something. Something wonderful. I am down in the mechanical bay." *plugs himself in* Gorbie, to himself: "I hope it's some awesome Tatooine apple pie!" He makes his way to the mechanical bay. I8-U2: ...ack... Time passes, no one checks on I8-U2. When his system finally over comes when he finally awakes, and runs a system check he discovers that two of his left appendage digits are bent. Looking around the droid stable, he discovers writing all around the storage room... in his robotic slumber, he scrawled out hyperspace co-ordinates, and a date... which by his calculations was two weeks away... which does not make any sense... hyper space co-ordinates need a date, such that you can take into account any stellar drift that has happened since... a future date simply does not compute. Jacking into the nearby Astromech unit, I8-U2 quickly determines the major system destination is the Alderaan system, but not the planet, as the co-ordinates expressly exclude it... but somewhere in the system to be sure. Without knowing how the stars will drift, it would be impossible to know exactly where someone, or something wants him to be in two weeks. Gorbie-Wan Grobie-Wan has been promoted to Colonel, and given charge by Fleet Admiral Craken to build up the remaining Rebel Military Force as he sees fit. See the Rebel Alliance Tab at left. His Reign will last until one of three situations occur (Mon Mothma orders a change, Akbar Returns, or the Alliance High Command resurfaces after their escape from Yavin IV and orders a change). Gorbie also finds a communication report sent from HomeOne, prior to his departure on the last mission to the Death Star. It is a report from the Code Cylinder that Princess Leia Organa directed him to on the ISD Iron Fist. The contents are simply a name, and a location: The editor of the Iron Will news-holo-wire service for the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR) is Clark Kent of Naboo. To the command council, especially Admiral Zukof: I would like to go rebuild some our lost resources, and with that in mind, I believe our best spot is currently with the people of Duros. Admiral, what are your thoughts on this? Some things that we require: Replace lost Q-Tanker Science team to work on new-found Tie Marine technology Operatives Recover Aldera. Bring Min in the loop to show Captain Jackson the technology. Help Captain Reynolds (if he is still here) recover the ship. Repay I8-U2 the 50k credit he paid to Captain Reynolds. Acknowledge I8-U2s forsight in this matter, promote him to Lt reporting to Command Council in charge of coordination of secure fleet movements (matter to be dealt with in offline) Some things that we need: A win. If we could destroy a tactical aspect of the Galactic Empire on Duros, it would be a huge morale boost for our army. Gorbie: '''Admiral Zukof, you have current tactical knowledge of your sector, and I believe it is about time we do some much needed work on your home turf. Do you agree? Should this be too risky, of course we can start gaining allies in the non-core worlds Zukof: I am willito take Shark into battle, gorrila style. Maybe I cause some pain to the Imperials. Hit Corellia? Point and I shoot. '''Gorbie: Regarding Kent. I would like to rebuild our SpyNet and find information on why this character was so important to Leia. I believe Roth has the contacts to be able to do this. As I mentioned, I don't always like his methods, and I would like him to uphold our believes, but my High Galactic is certainly not useful in this regard. Zukof: '''Spys are waste, I fight fair, with hopefull bigger guns than foe, ha! '''Gorbie To Cracken: Sir the ultimate goal of this is to kill Tie Marines. We have just uncovered valuable technology that we cannot use until we have a team able to research it. Unless we uncover these secrets, actively searching Tie Marines means they will mop the floor with us. We need to show our people combat so we can uncover who to train, and ultimately kill these Marines. Admiral Zukof, as the last officer here who served in the controlled worlds, may have contacts that will join our cause and move us towards this goal. With that in mind, I would like to see the data we have uncovered to see if we can spot their movements. I don't think it will take long to be able to take these guys. Cracken: Gorbie, you do what you have to do. If you can find volunteers to speed up this research, do it. If you need to go capture some volunteers, do that too. I am willing to order military training for all members of the fleet, and this will help us to discover who are the best of the best for further training... however, in discussion with Ackbar... eer Glidfosh, it seems clear that this may result in many of our volunteers to quit our force. At this time, I have not granted permission for anyone to leave the fleet, for security reasons. We clearly still have a saboteur in the fleet due to the loss of HomeOne and Q-tanker... they knew exactly where to hit us for a slow death. the TIE Marine data though, gives us a fighting chance! '''Gorbie: '''No need to do that. If anything, we keep this to a few key members of the Commando squad. Roth & Joey Roth has provided the Ithorian Scientist to the Rebel science community. Shortly thereafter, a complaint is raised by the Rebel officers to Dr. Daniel Jackson. The Good doctor has requested a meeting in 20 min. Fight, Item, Run? Roth and Joey wait patiently for Dr. Jackson. he makes them wait in the air condition deficient room for an hour. Jackson: ... Roth: ... Jackson: The Ithorian doctor has refused to co-operate, and as soon as he recognized he was a victim of brash merc behavior he has filed legal charges against the Alliance, under Republic law AND Imperial Law. He has requested two million credits in damages, and the discontinued use of mercenary forces within our alliance to assure this never happens again. Roth, Joey. You are both fired. Anything you have to say in your defense? C-3LM has been assigned to record your statement, and translate it into Ithorian. C-3LM: The Charges are: i) Murder of Hammer McNail, guard, Ithorian Research Outpost IV; ii) Assault 5 other Ithorian Guards iii) Assault and kidnapping of Dr. Hex Philips iv) Grand theft (lab equipment), v) illegal landing at a restricted imperial/Ithorian research base . Would you like legal representation, or will you plead guilty to all charges? Jackson: Anything to say? Roth: I think we'll take the legal representation. Jackson: Probably the smartest thing you have done in a while C-3LM: Oh, you are in luck, an expert litigator is available for your defence John Cochraine. Cochraine: I have read the brief, it does not make sense. Ithorians live on Ithor. Not the moon of Ithor. How can an Ithorian die on a moon. That does not make sense. Ithorians die on Ithor. If the story don't fit, you must aquit. Am I hired Mr. Roth? Roth: I like the way you talk, you're hired! This situation has been blown way out of proportion, please help us however you can. JC gets C-3LM started on burying the Ithorian's with paperwork and motions, he expects to change the venue several times on account of war time scenarios and risks to the fleet. Doesn't expect this to hit an actual court within the next 6 months. JC also does not care if Roth did it or not. Talian Talian can still feel the evil force energy from his encounter with Darth Vader. His anger is mounting that he could not save his Princess. What will he do to cool off? Or will he embrace this force experience and try to draw power from it? Talon J2B is pleased with Talon's training to date, and needs her to take it to the next level. Her next session will be a live fire training excercise. She must pick her team and face J2B and his droids in a mock-up capture the engineering room (held in hangar 12 on the Liberty). In order to pass J2B's test, she must live, and the engineering room must be taken. What 5 types of soldiers will she bring with her (Choose from Stealth, Heavy, Tech, Medic, Demo, Command). How will she deploy? Min: I'll order up 2 Heavy, 1 Tech, 1 Demo and 1 Command. J2B: Meesa like you choices. With your team, you can breach almost any location, and blow it to up to Rori. Assign you these Heavy: Lars and Axl (Flamethrower, Heavy repeater, miniNuke) + Heavy Pistols Tech: Devo (Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Mastercraft Toolkit, Medkit) Demo: Spartan (Demo kit, Blaster Rifle, Explosives) Command: Rico (Heavy Pistols) GM: Talon: What will you take (any of the above noted in brackets)? Min: I will take a heavy blaster pistol and a medkit Objective: Capture the Engineering room. Parameters: At least 12 soldiers and crew in total will be in the area. The enginering bay will have 6 rooms to secure, and Room 6 is the largest, and houses the core. Stray weapons fire and explosives may ignite the core. Use caution. They know you are coming, but have had little time to prepare. What orders do you give? Min: We need to move quickly before they have time to respond. No need for subtlety here. We take one room at a time. Lars, Axl, Spartan and I go in first, capture any soldiers or crew in room 1, and immoblilze them. Devo and Rico guard the entry door in case and reinforcements arrive from outside. Repeat for each room in sequence. Should we encounted locked doors, Devo will attempt a hack and failing that Spartan will be ready with his demo kit, with the exception of the door to room 6 which we will have to open more delicately, either with a hack or by mechanical intervention. Do not fire any weapons in or near the doorway to room 6. If we encounted resistance in room 6, we use their captured crew-mates as incentive for cooperation. Good plan, three situations emerge, and your choices will affect your career as an Elite Soldier! Situation 1: In room 2, Devo hacks the door, and Lars, Axl, Spartan and Min pile in and begin to neutralize the engineers, as they did successfuly in Room one. One engineer causes trouble, hole up at the back of the room, and Lars is hit. The room has no meaningful computer access, or critical systems. Do you press the assault? Escape? Escape while dragging Lars? Ans: Give Lars some quick healing and leave him plenty of ammo to defend himself with. Press the assault! J2B: Weak, keep your mind focused on the mission, order one of your goons to do that, and stay on target. Situation 2: Room 4 has been locked down, and Spartan has activated his explosives, but bulkheads are coming down almost in advance of the explosions... like someone is watching elsewhere. You can escape down the hall towards Room 6 or order your team to dive into Room 3. Intuitively you know that even if Spartan has placed the eplosives well, enclosing the area will magnify the concussive forces, turning anyone left behind into jelly. What do you do? Ans: Everyone is to speed towards Room 6. J2B: Good, be prepared to leave anyone behind in such a circumstance. Situation 3: You are in a mexican standoff, the chief engineer is holding an electro-hydrospanner above the reactor core. If the tool drops, could cause a chain reaction causing significant damage to the ship. How do you proceed? Your weapon is drawn. Ans: I lower my weapon. Rico is to talk the chief down, arguing that dropping the hydrospanner into the core will harm the ship and its crew - his friends - and not solve anything. If he cooperates no one will be hurt and the core will not be damaged. While Rico talks and keeps the chief's focus, Axl and Spartan circle around behind and prepare to tackle him if necessary. No one is to fire a weapon. J2B: Though I prefer action, in this situation talkie is critical to mission success. Find a moment when the target is distrated and take them down without firing, remembering your mission briefing about the core. Well done. Based on you decision making skills and judgement, you have been assigned the role of "Command". Lightsaber Goon and Darvin GameMaster is asking for the RPG group to come up with an appropriate background to make an interesting character for Martin's Lightsaber goon. He has cheapend the lightsaber experience, and I need a personality, story and overall disposition to allow said character to continue. I need your help. Carpet Kent (shortened to Carp Kent) was born to a Human on Naboo named Clark Kent. A member of the young movements of the empire, he rebelled against his father and embraced racial diversity, but more importantly, he embraced the Force. Unable to actually use the force (yet) he trained in lightsaber combat. When growing up, Lightsaber goon often... I remember when Lighsaber goon faced this very difficult personal challenge... Goon often told this joke about his homeworld, it went something like... I can't remember the last time Lightsaber Goon was not seen at the bar not drinking a .... what was that drink, and what was that last adventure? Category:Offline